Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a panel and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a touch device, a touch panel, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
A touch panels is a type of human-machine interface. Due to the intuitive operation of touch panels, the connection between humans and machines is made more convenient, and as a result, touch panels have been developed in a progressive manner in recent years.
A single side with multilayer structure is typically used in touch panels. However, due to the multilayer membrane structure, when the single side with multilayer structure is used in a display product, light transmittance is reduced.
In addition, a single side with single layer structure is used in display products. However, when a conventional single side with single layer structure is used to detect multi touch, actual finger touching positions cannot be detected effectively.
There has been much effort in trying to find a solution to the aforementioned problems. Nonetheless, there is still a need to improve the existing apparatuses and techniques in the art.